


The void inside

by wollknaeull



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Homosexuality, Jay Gatsby Lives, M/M, Soul-Searching, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollknaeull/pseuds/wollknaeull
Summary: After returning from war he always felt empty. He always felt uncompleted. He knew he needed someone to fill this empty. He needed his soulmate. So he started to throw partys just to find him or her. But that seems more complicated than expected.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The void inside

**Daisy?**

Jay Gatsby was laying in is bed, drunk and sad. It had failed again. For weeks, no for month he had been trying to give his live a meaning. For month he had tried to find that one person. The person to fill his life to the fullest. His soulmate.

Everyone who attends his parties thought that Gatsby was just showing of. That he was just some guy showing of the money he got from his parents to impress the ladies. That wasn’t the case. Since the war had ended and Gatsby returned home to America, he had felt empty. He tried filling it with money, with thrill with glamour, cars and everything else he could get his hands on. 

But after a year he had realized it just didn’t help. His emptiness wasn’t caused by the lack of anything material but the lack of something spiritual. Another soul to make him feel full.

So Gatsby started to move around. Tried to meet as many people as possible just for the chance to find this one person. After another few years he came to settle in Chicago. He didn’t want to travel anymore and he had the feeling he had found the right place to meet his soulmate. And that was when he started the parties. First it started as a little party for business people. And through them he worked his way to a lot of different people. Famous golf players, football players and movie stars. But the one wasn’t there.

A small sob escaped his throat before he drifted into his dreams. And still the next day he had his next party. No one needs to see the emotions behind the rich guy facade. So of course his party’s would continue.

“I knew you, you know? Before all of this. Before the war”, Jordan said.

“Oh really? I think I’d remember meeting such a lovely lady such as yourself Ms Baker”, Gatsby replied. He was only listening with one ear and looking around nervously. After all he was waiting to find his soulmate. And this manipulative woman sure as hell wasn’t it.

“I don’t think so. But I am sure you remember meeting my dear friend Daisy. After all you two were quite a couple back then. Do you know she lives right over there?”

Gatsby’s breath stopped. This could only be fate. Daisy Fay. The girl he spend his 17th summer with was living right around here. Of course she must be his soulmate.

“She does? Well that’s interesting. How is live going for her?”, Gatsby asked trying to sounds as relaxed as possible.

“Yes she does. With her husband. I think her live is going pretty well. She has a small little girl and a lot of different friends.”

Gatsby’s heart dropped. She had a husband. Of course she had a husband. She was to beautiful to stay single for such a long time. But maybe he wasn’t her soulmate. Maybe she just married him trying to fill the same emptiness he had. Gatsby straitened. Yes that must be the case. She just married him to fill the hole but her true soulmate must be him.

“Ms Baker? Do you think you could send these two an invitation to one of my parties? It would be great seeing her again”

“No not really. I may be a friend of them but I don’t want to talk with them more than I need to. But you could ask your neighbour. As far as I know he is her cousin.”

Her cousin! That could work. Gatsby started smiling and from this moment on he couldn’t stop till the end of the party.

The next day Gatsby did two things. He sent his butler to give his neighbour, Nick as he learned the day before, to give him a personal invitation. And secondly he researched this exact neighbour. After all he needs to get close to him to get close to Daisy. 

There wasn’t much to find about Nick. He seemed like a pretty normal guy just living his life and working a normal job. But even though there wasn’t much, he found one thing he could work with. Nick was in the war too. The war that started all this. They fought together in the same battles. That should work to get a connection going. And this night Gatsby didn’t cry himself to sleep, but smiled through all of the night.

On the evening of the party all Gatsby could do was walk around nervously. He had it planned out perfectly still he didn’t know if it would work out the way he wanted. After all maybe he mistook some facts and that throw everything off.

And then he saw him and his heart stopped. This mediocre looking man, sitting silently at a table with Jordan was the person getting him to his soulmate. To Daisy.

Walking up to the table his heart was about to jump out his chest. Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up.

“Your face is familiar. Weren’t you in the Third division during the war?”, Jay said politly.

That was a good start. No stuttering even so he felt like it and no awkward start for a conversation. And it worked. He managed to spark up the conversation and it seemed like he might be able to get a friend in Nick. And through that he will get Daisy. Maybe he should just go on a boat trip with Nick. That might bring him closer to him.

“Want to go with me old sport?”

Old sport? Why did I say that, Gatsby asked himself. He just got too nervous around Nick. But that is normal he told himself. After all there is a lot on the line right now. So there is no coming back from this one. “Guess I have a new catch phrase”, he thought.

And it seemed like it didn’t bother Nick so there surely was nothing to worry about. That meant almost everything went perfect that evening. Almost everything. Cause Nick didn’t knew who he talked to. They talked for over 2 hours and Nick didn’t knew that this man was the guy who invited him here. That drove a little pain through Gatsby’s heart. He can’t fail with Nick. Can’t fail with Daisy. He would make sure too fix this. He just needed to spend more time with Nick. That would solve everything.

At the end of the evening Nick was the last person to go. That was quite an achievement. And it made Gatsby very happy. Just to be able to get this far on the first meeting was great.

“Good night, old sport. …Good night.”, Gatsby said smiling.

And it was a good night. Even though Gatsby couldn’t sleep it was good. Cause he thought about Nick. He was a great man. Handsome, silent and with a good character. And he had a weird effect on Gatsby. Entering his mind and not leaving it. And making him nervous. 

“That only makes sense. After all he is her cousin. So there is a connection between them. And through that I get these effects.”, Gatsby muttered to himself, while pushing his thoughts to Daisy. 

Just a little bit longer and he could be with her. Only a bit more time with Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to F. Scott Fitzgerald (obviously).  
> I just write AUs about them.
> 
> Thanks to my best friend for "making" me write this story.


End file.
